User talk:BrikmanMcStudz
Welcome! Hi BrikmanMcStudz -- we are excited to have LEGO Island Wikia as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "LEGO Island Wikia" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro How I can help. Hey. I came across this wiki just recently. I want to help out with it. I played Lego Island when I was a little kid, but I've never played Lego Island 3, and I don't remember much about the series. I think I can look over the other articles, and do what I can to help. Sorry I've been gone so long. I want to help out more, but I need to know how to find Lego Island 3. I've never played it, and I really want to get into it so I can increase my roll on this site. I know that it's on the internet and it was created by the fans, but is it downloadable? I just want to know how to play it. And another question. I remember a lot about Vladek from the Knight's Kingdom comics I read as a kid, but did he get involved with the Brickster before or after his time as the usurper king? Just want to know so I can get into that page as well. Please respond. New Articles I've started on my mission to start up new articles. I just made one of Evil Ogel, and intend to start other ones soon. I'm also spreading the word of this wiki. I've found good places to spread the word. Hopefully we'll get more users.